millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-26385695-20151203110910/@comment-26556713-20151205094546
@Meikou - all right, I actually looked it up now. Assuming you play on the last mission of every event, the average drop rate of each event's collection per one Stamina spent is: *2.2 Serums/Stamina for Karma's event (taken from the Vampire's Bride page's drop chart); *0.815 Strategy Books/Stamina for Len's event (derived from the Heir to the Strategist page's drop chart, which came from this page); and *1.77 Dragon Fangs/Stamina for Claudia's event (taken from this page, though my number is a small correction from the number they gave, 1.78. This particular page gives only the Mystery Numbers of the second half of the event, but gives you the average Fang/Stamina for the first five missions too. Also, note that it has a small typo that says "死闘：牙1（100％）×1" when it should say "死闘：牙1（100％）×2"). To fully perfect each unit, though: *Karma needs 1,200 Vampire Serums; *Len needs 700 Strategy Books; and *Claudia needs 1,500 Dragon Fangs. Dividing the latter numbers by the former tells you that the amount of Stamina you need (rounded up to the nearest one), on average, to perfect each unit is: *546 Stamina to perfect Karma; *859 Stamina to perfect Len; and *847 Stamina to perfect Claudia. So about as hard as Len, easier only by a very marginal amount. If you want the amount of SC you need for Claudia's event...let's say you use Stamina fully efficiently during the two weeks of the event. 24 hours times 14 days is 336 - then, you minus 4, I think, for the hours that the maintenance takes and minus another 1 for the fact you're probably not finishing a mission you start on 2:00 AM right on the dot. 847 Stamina minus 331 Stamina is 516. If your max Stamina is at: *12, you need 42 SC; *13, you need 39 SC; *14, you need 36 SC; *15, you need 34 SC; *16, you need 32 SC; *17, you need 30 SC; or if it's at *18, you need 28 SC. (Note that I rounded my quotient up, then subtracted one, to account for the fact you probably start the event with full Stamina.) Now let's have even more fun with numbers. If you luck happens to be absolutely terrible, so much so that you don't get any Dragon's Fangs at all aside from the guaranteed ones, the number of Fangs you get per Stamina spent goes down to 1. (Assuming, of course, you keep doing the 8th and final mission; in contrast, the 6th mission has a minimum guarantee of 1.5 Fangs/Stamina). The easy division tells you you now need 1,500 Stamina to perfect Claudia, which, with the formulas I used before, translate to between 97 SC needed if your max Stamina is 12 to 64 SC needed if your max Stamina is 18. Not likely to happen, of course, but it tells you the absolute minimum SC you need to spend if you want to be sure you'll perfect Claudia. Or to go with the 6th mission, since it has a better minimum guarantee.